


Conversations

by oh_johnny



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, Shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_johnny/pseuds/oh_johnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Paul are on a holiday. Somewhere with woods to walk in. All the shmoop. All of it. Seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of an old fic from the lj johnheartpaul comm

“I’ve just realized something.”

“Oh aye? Tell us, then.”

“Nobody knows we’re here.”

“Yes, Paul. That was the point, remember?”

“No, I mean, there’s nobody camped out at the doors, nobody knows who we are. They think we’re just two businessmen on holiday.”

“So?”

“So, Johnny, we can leave. Go outside. Actually go for a walk without crowds of screaming girls and a police escort.”

“Don’t know if you’ve noticed this, Paul, but there’s nowt out there. Nothing to see, nothing to do.”

“There’s woods. And trees. And paths. And…more woods.”

“Oh yes, very nice. Trees. With leaves, do you think? How exciting!”

“Don’t be daft, John. We could go for a walk in the woods.”

“Why would we want to do that?”

“Because we can. We could even hold hands. It’ll be romantic. Come on, Johnny. For me?”

“If you want romance, mate, I’ll be happy to supply it. Candles. Moonlight serenade. Poetry, even. But walking in the woods? What if there are animals?”

“Squirrels, John? Chipmunks? Bunnies?”

“Skunks. Bears. Snakes. Spiders. You know how I feel about spiders.”

“I promise I’ll kill any spiders who dare to come near you. Will you come with me?”

“All right.”

“Good. Now get off me so I can get dressed.”

“Wait a minute. I think…maybe…yes…I’ve definitely got a better idea!”

“John!”

“Mm?”

“John…”

“Mm.”

“Johnny…”

“Mmmmm…”

“Ohhh…”

\----------------------------------

“So what do I wear for a walk in the woods?”

“Well, I’d start with trousers.”

“Git. I know that. Is it cold?”

“Maybe. Here, wear my sweater. It looks better on you than me anyway.”

“Yeah, thanks. And, here, you wear these.”

“Where did you dig these up from?”

“Oh, I brought them along in case. You know they’re my favourite jeans.”

“Carrying my clothes around with you, John? That’s a little…creepy…don’t you think?”

“Romantic, son. It’s fucking romantic, and don’t you forget it.”

“Ah, right. Of course. Silly of me.”

\-------------------------

“John?”

“What?”

“I kind of thought that when we went for a walk in the woods you’d walk with me, not behind me.”

“Ah, yes. Well, it’s a bit of a problem. If I walk beside you I can hold your hand. If I walk behind you I can watch your ass. I thought I’d compromise. Walk behind you for a bit, then catch up, fall behind again…like that.”

“And if I turn around to face you?”

“Ah, well, then I get to see your thigh through that rip…Paul!”

“Ah! Shit! Why didn’t you warn me?”

“That there are trees out here? I thought you knew that already.”

“Stop bleeding laughing. That hurt!”

“Aw, Paulie, come ‘ere, let me kiss it better.”

“No. Just leave it the fuck alone.”

“Paulie, c’mon, it’ll be all right.”

“Don’t touch me, John. Jesus. I think it’s left a lump.”

“Paul…Paulie…c’mon, let me look…aw hon, it’s okay, just a scratch. It’ll be fine. Really. I promise. Okay?”

“Bastard.”

\-----------------------

“Aaaghh!”

“Gotcha!”

“You prick! What was that?”

“A leaf, Johnny, just a leaf. What did you think? A big old nasty spider come to nibble on your neck?”

“I’ll get you for that, you fucker!”

“You’ll have to catch me first.”

“That’s it, McCartney. Run. Run away as fast as you can. When I catch you…”

“Hah! I’m faster than you. You’ll never catch…oof!”

“Hah yourself!”

“Get off me!”

“Nope. Caught you fair and square. You’ll have to pay me to get me off you.”

“Never!”

“Fine. I’ll just lie here, then. Lovely day, isn’t it? And the woods are charming. Though you probably can’t see much, buried in the leaves that way. Pity.”

“Get off me!”

“Nuh uh, Paulie. Pay up first.”

“Pay how?”

“Mm. Let’s see. What do I want? The next A side? Nah. Too easy. A blow job? No, I’ll probably be able to talk you into that anyway, why waste a perfectly good payoff on it. A night with Jane? But she’d probably wonder why I kept staring at the picture of you on the bedside table. Maybe…”

“John?”

“Hm?”

“What if I just kill that spider for you?”

“Now, Paulie. Do you really think I’m going to fall for that? Tsk.”

“Uh…okay…there’s no spider. Not at all. And it’s certainly not crawling across the leaf by your left ear. Nope. Not there. I must be imagining things…”

“Jesus Fucking Christ!”

“Ah, so you see it too?”

\-----------------------------

“Ah, now this is lovely.”

“See, John? A walk in the woods can be wonderful.”

“Did you know this stream was here?”

“No, but you’re right. It’s lovely.”

“Mm. C’mere.”

“John?”

“Come here, Paul. Come let me put my arms around you.”

“Mmmm. Johnny?”

“Yeah?”

“You know I love you, right?”

“Yeah. I know. You killed a spider for me, after all.”

“Yeah. No greater love…”

“Mm. Paul?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you right back.”

“I know, darlin’. You braved squirrels and chipmunks for me.”

“And bunnies. Let’s not forget the bunnies.”

“But of course. You’re so brave. My hero!”

“Do you know how most heroes get greeted by the ones they love?”

“With a blow job?”

“Hah! I knew I didn’t have to threaten you to give me one! But I meant a kiss, Paul. Kiss me.”

\-----------------------

“Johnny?”

“Mm?”

“We should go back inside.”

“Why?”

“Well, you’re starting to shiver, for one thing. And…”

“And?”

“I was thinking about giving you a hero’s greeting, and these leaves are getting scratchy.”

“Ah, it’s true then. Mimi warned me about the likes of you. Just interested in my body.”

“She warned me about the likes of you and all. Given how we’ve spent the last thirty-six hours, she might have been on to something.”

\----------------------

“John?”

“Shut up, Paul.”

“Johnny…”

"Paul, I’m trying to do things here. Can’t it wait?”

“Just…I really do love you, Lennon.”

“And I love you, McCartney. Now shut the fuck up.”

“Mmmmmmmm…”


End file.
